callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamarov
Sergeant Kamarov (Russian: Камаров) was a Russian Loyalist frequently tasked with helping S.A.S. units operating in Russia, seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Given his close proximity to S.A.S. units every time they got into trouble and support from his men to S.A.S. units, he was probably an important foot soldier in the Russian Loyalist Spetsnaz with the rank of Sergeant to cover his importance. He appears several times throughout Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and is a friend of Gaz and Captain Price, and has worked with them several times; with the city of Beirut being mentioned in one mission. He makes them go on several side missions to assist loyalist Russian forces against the Ultranationalists before escorting them to Nikolai, and this results in tension and anger from the S.A.S. troops. At Kamarov's suggestion "...with just a bit more sniping-", Gaz threatens to throw Kamarov over a cliff to his death if he does not reveal the location of the informant. He later assists the S.A.S. and Marines in a joint operation and the negative feelings from the S.A.S. have worn off by then. Kamarov appears once more at the end of the game when his unit comes to save what remained of the S.A.S. team from Zakhaev and his guards. Kamarov then comes to MacTavish's aid, assuring him that he will be alright. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In World War 3, he helped the local Czech Resistance when the Russians invaded the Czech Republic. On October 10, he is assigned to Price and his team to assassinate Vladimir Makarov in Czech Republic. As everyone is in position, Kamarov fails to respond and the team goes in without him. After Price has entered the building, the elevator in front of him opens to reveal Kamarov tied to a chair strapped with C4, Kamarov having been captured by Makarov's men before he could report. Makarov comes on the radio saying "Captain Price, Hell awaits you." before Captain Price runs out. Though Price manages to escape, Kamarov is killed in the explosion. Trivia * Kamarov is the Spetsnaz announcer in Call of Duty 4 multiplayer. * Kamarov wears a Soviet hat badge with the well-known communist logo of the Hammer and Sickle, even though he is defined as a loyalist. * In "Blackout", it is possible to hear what Kamarov has to say at the power station by turning on the slow-mo cheat as he starts his speech. The full speech can also be heard if the player maintains their distance long enough not to activate the trigger. * Kamarov is always carrying an AK-47 with GP-25. *In Persona Non Grata, Yuri uses the character model of Kamarov from Call of Duty 4 while controlling the UGV. *In the mission "Blood Brothers" when he is tied up, the player can shoot him as much as they want without getting the friendly fire penalty. Gallery File:SgtKamarov.jpg|Kamarov in "Blackout" Kamarov Random Disguised 2.JPG|A disguised Kamarov in "The Sins of the Father". Kamarov.JPG|Kamarov in "Sins of the Father". Kamarov2.JPG|Kamarov in "Game Over". File:KamarovMW3.png|Kamarov In "Eye of the Storm". Kamarov MW3.png|Kamarov's last moments before his death in "Blood Brothers". kamarov 2.PNG|Soap's drawing of Kamarov in his journal. mw3_jakerowell_char_kamarov_contact0001.jpg|Kamarov model Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters